


Adjustment Period

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breakfast in Bed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix It, Health Issues, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Recovery, Slice of Life, These boys are in love, adjustment, but happy ending, good mornings, lake house, some sads, steve and tony finally get some peace and quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: A month and a half after the battle, Steve and Tony are living their best lives. Sort of. The consequences of wielding the gauntlet weigh heavily on Tony's mind as they wait for the construction of the new Avenger's facility to be completed, but with Steve's help, he'll soon be able to forget about his new problems.





	Adjustment Period

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get that gorgeous lake house from Endgame into this series somehow. It was such a beautiful place. Also I heard it's a real Air B&B that people can stay at! The movie may have been bad but that house was valid.

Learning to live again was surprisingly difficult. Tony was in the hospital for a month or so, and unfortunately, spent more time alone than he would like during his stay. Of course, it was voluntary. He had asked Steve to help the others with cleanup and helping people recover, since Tony could not. Neither of them liked to be idle, and as much as he knew Steve would sit by his side every single moment if he asked, Tony preferred at least one of them to be useful. Tony helped where he could, over phone or email, when he wasn’t enduring physical therapy or sleeping. It didn’t suit him to sit back and do nothing, but he was severely limited in his abilities.

There was the fact that they were, essentially, homeless now, to deal with. Tony was able to handle that at least. The team took a while to decide if the facility should be rebuilt as it was, or if something new should be created. A video chat later and the answer was clear. Tony ended up designing a new facility, somewhat smaller and more…home-like, with a nice apartment separate from the rest of the compound. The others wanted their rooms in the facility, and he didn’t argue it. There was always a chance threats would arise in the future, but Tony was optimistic, and, honestly, wanted to tone things down. He wanted privacy, wanted to rebuild and enjoy his relationship with Steve in peace. The small distance would facilitate just that.

It would take a long time for the new compound to be finished, especially since the foundations had been so spectacularly disrupted, so for the time being, they were living in this cute little lake-side house that Steve had found online after Tony’s release from the hospital. Tony wasn’t sure about living out in the country. For one, he hated being around insects and didn’t enjoy the thought of waiting half an hour for takeout, but Steve assured him it would be nice. Tony could admit there was something charming about the place. Rent was high, but honestly, worth it for the stunning view and lack of paparazzi.

But, a nice view didn’t make up for Tony’s shortcomings. He wore glasses now, for starters. It was maybe a day after he woke up in the hospital that he realized his vision was getting worse. It wasn’t spectacular beforehand, and he had a secret pair of reading glasses that he only used for emergencies, but now, he had a brand new pair that were more or less permanent. That wasn’t so bad. He wore them without too much complaint. Steve seemed to like them too, which made it easier. What was more annoying was the deterioration of fine motor skills. His hands had always shook a little, from years of anxiety and PTSD, but he was usually able to overcome the slight jitter when handling small tools or working on miniature components. Now…it took him two or three tries to get things right, especially when he drafted the blueprints for the new facility. It was frustrating, working with new limitations.

The doctors had also been correct in suspecting a head injury. Sometimes it took him longer than he wanted to form a sentence, or he switched the words around. Sometimes he didn’t understand what someone said to him, until it clicked a few seconds later. That was normal for many, but Tony wasn’t familiar with his brain functioning like that. It made him feel like he wasn’t a genius anymore. Steve argued he was still smarter than most of the population, and that was true. He would just have to deal with some small obstacles now that he didn’t before. He supposed that was a fair trade for getting to live at all.

He was thankful Helen Cho managed to save his looks though. The marks left by the gauntlet were clearest on his arm and creeping up his neck—long, wispy scars that mimicked his veins. His face was mostly clear of them, except around his ear, which his hair thankfully covered. Was it vain, to think of his appearance after all of it? Maybe. But the minimal scarring certainly helped him forget the bad parts of what had happened. He still got nightmares sometimes. He doubted they would ever go away. He had lived in fear so long of what would transpire, and it came to fruition, at least partly. Just because he survived, didn’t mean he felt like he was safe forever. But Steve was always there to remind him that they had won, that they _were_ safe. The nightmares were tolerable. Just another obstacle on the list.

The biggest obstacle was the pain. Sometimes, a burst of it would spread though him, rough enough to lock up his muscles, make his breathing short and panicked until it subsided. It was undoubtedly from wielding the gauntlet. It would spread up his arm and through his body, lasting anywhere from ten to thirty seconds, shorting out his brain and throwing him into panic, if he couldn’t feel it coming. There was nothing to do but ride these bursts out. They happened infrequently, which was its own sort of curse, because Tony couldn’t anticipate them. The other obstacles could be dealt with, could be placated with time, but he knew this one was permanent. He would have to learn to live with it.

Steve made things easier. Now that the Avengers were back under their own control after their heroic and advantageous behavior regarding the reformation of society, an overwhelming amount of pressure had been lifted off of their shoulders. Without the Accords to argue over, and no current battle plans, it was easy to fall back into comfortable peace with him. It wasn’t exactly how it was before. It was better. Knowing what they had survived made the little stuff seem irrelevant, kept them from petty fights. Stress was less of a companion and more of a stranger, which both were thankful for.

A lot of work could be handled remotely. Steve was glad of it. He liked waking up early, sitting out on the dock and watching the water, sketching his surroundings. Sometimes he missed the noise of the city, but part of him really liked the quiet of the lake. It was comfortable, private. He could devote his time to himself, and to Tony. He liked being able to whip up breakfast, pour himself a cup of coffee, and to pour a second, much sweeter cup, for Tony. He liked living by his own rules, without crushing responsibility, for at least a little while. By the time the new facility would be built, he would be comfortable stepping into the role of an Avenger again, but for now he would enjoy his break.

Steve sipped on his coffee as he prepared breakfast. Some soft rock played on the radio. It was a station that cycled through hits by the decade. Today were the 80s, he decided, hearing a familiar tune that Tony once introduced him to. Rock wasn’t really his style, but he found himself listening to it during his time in the shadows, simply because it reminded him of the brunet. He would never admit that out loud, though.

He brought Tony’s coffee to the bedroom now, on a little platter with eggs and bacon and fruit. When he entered the bedroom, Tony was still asleep, as expected. Steve didn’t always do this type of thing, but he figured the brunet would appreciate it, with the tough time he was having lately. Tony slept a lot more than usual. The rest was well deserved, and Steve figured his body was still healing, but it made him a little concerned. Sometimes he was irritable, especially when he worked, and the blond wished he could fix things for him. As he couldn’t, he would pamper the brunet as often as he could, to make up for it. Tony had saved the world, essentially, and more importantly, saved Steve’s.

He kept up contact with Sam and Bucky, who were both doing fine and helping out Bruce with local charities and the Stark Relief Foundation. Wanda was staying with Clint’s family. He thought being surrounded by such loving people would ease her pain, and it seemed to. Natasha… Well, he tried not to think about her too much. If she were there, she would have accused him of moping if he did. It still hurt, knowing she was gone. They held a funeral for her two weeks after the battle. It was small, discreet, with her friends and family. She wouldn’t have wanted anything flashy. Steve choked up during the speech, but it hit Clint the worst. Natasha would always be missed, by everyone.

The sun was shining through the ceiling-to-floor windows in the bedroom, but Tony’s face was buried in the pillows, the blankets wrapped around him haphazardly. He was always a wild sleeper. Satisfaction seeped into Steve’s bones, seeing his partner sleep peacefully like that. Steve set the breakfast tray down on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed. He couldn’t help but smile as he lowered himself over his partner, nuzzling into Tony’s neck. He pressed a kiss behind Tony’s ear, and the scientist shifted a little.

“Tony,” the soldier muttered against him.

The reply was a sleepy moan.

“I made breakfast,” Steve added.

“What time is it?” the brunet said, voice muffled by the pillows.

“Five after ten, so you can’t complain that it’s too early.” Steve drew back, and peeled the blanket down from Tony’s shoulders. Tony sighed and turned a little, stretching his back until it popped, and he sunk back with a satisfied exhale.

“I can always complain it’s too early,” he replied, rubbing his tired eyes.

Steve sat back on his haunches, and tugged on Tony’s hand until it gave. The blond kissed his knuckles. “Of course you can, you pampered princess.”

“You’re damn right,” Tony said, smiling a little. His eyes finally opened as he lay on his back. He squinted at the sunlight for a moment or two, and settled his gaze on Steve. “Can you hand me my glasses?”

Steve did just so, still holding his partner’s hand in his own, watching fondly as the brunet put them on with the other.

“Now kiss me good morning,” Tony muttered, tugging back on the hand in Steve’s grasp.

Steve got the message and followed, leaning down to press a slow kiss to his partner’s lips. He placed his hands on Tony’s waist, and slipped them to his back, lifting him until he was sitting up. The brunet sighed into the kiss, wrapped his arms around the soldier’s neck. Eventually he drew back for breath.

“How’s that for a good morning kiss?” Steve asked, blue eyes surveying his partner with affection. His dark hair was all messed up, and the ever-present bags under his eyes were matched with sleep crusts in his lashes, and he had more wrinkles than two years ago, but Tony was just as beautiful as ever in Steve’s opinion.

Tony shut his eyes and rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. “Really nice,” he sighed. A hand played with the tufts of blond hair at his partner’s neck, and he leaned up, placing a kiss on his jaw. It made Steve’s skin tingle, and he pulled back. It would be too easy to fall into bed again, to spend the day wrapped up in each other and lost in pleasure. The food was going to get cold and his efforts were going to be wasted. At least, that was the excuse Steve gave himself.

“The food is just as good,” he prompted. Steve moved to the edge of the bed, and he heard Tony shifting behind him, smoothing out the blankets.

“Is there bacon?” the brunet asked, brushing a hand through his messy hair.

The soldier grabbed the tray from the nightstand and set it between them on the bed. “Of course,” he replied.

Tony couldn’t hide his grateful smile. “You know me so well.” His eyes inspected the food before him. He went for the coffee first, picked up the mug and took a sip. He sighed appreciatively at the sweet taste. As always, Steve hit his creamer-to-sugar ratio perfectly. The scientist noticed that there was only one plate and only one coffee cup though.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I already ate,” Steve shrugged.

Tony squinted at him. He set down his coffee in favor of picking up a chunk of fruit. “Well you didn’t have to make stuff extra for me then, I would’ve been fine with cereal,” he said. It was true. Steve going the extra mile like this made his chest feel warm and tingly. He was never good at being genuinely doted on. Steve had a habit of doing so nowadays.

“It was no big deal,” the blond replied, lying on his side. He propped himself up on an elbow, watching as Tony dove into his breakfast.

“It is a big deal Steve,” Tony countered, shuffling the scrambled eggs around his plate. “You’re always doing such nice stuff. It makes me feel inadequate.”

“Can’t I treat you nicely?” Steve asked. He stole a piece of fruit off of the brunet’s plate and popped it into his mouth.

Tony always had a hard time accepting good treatment. That hadn’t changed over the years. It was a little frustrating, trying to show someone appreciation who didn’t believe they deserved it. Even after saving the universe, Tony still didn’t think he deserved the best. He may have been a genius, but sometimes he was a real idiot.

The scientist scrunched up his face at the question, chewed on a piece of bacon. “I guess. I still feel like I don’t do enough for you back.”

Steve couldn’t help but smirk. “Well I wouldn’t mind if you admitted you’re wrong about something at least once a day.”

“Keep dreaming, sweetheart,” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. “That’s one thing that’ll never happen. Settle for nightly blow jobs.”

The blond laughed. “Not really considered settling if they’re coming from you.”

“Good to hear. I knew there was a reason I decided to keep you around.” It was a joke, but Tony really was glad that Steve was around. The pain of separation was finally starting to subside, and they began to see eye to eye again. He felt incredibly blessed to have the blond’s devotion and support again, and Steve felt the same, apparent in his little gifts such as this. They had been through too many ups and downs to count, some heavy, earth-shattering downs, but they came out stronger for it.

“Only one reason?” the soldier asked, quirking a brow. “Because you gave me at least five to stick around.” His heart fluttered at the warmth in Tony’s gaze as he spoke.

“Okay, maybe two or three…thousand.” The scientist took another sip of coffee, pushed the remaining eggs on his plate into a little pile with his fork. He shrugged and licked his lips as Steve hummed in response. “There’s a lot to love I guess.” He said.

“Likewise,” Steve replied, smiling softly.

“A lot to hate too, but, y’know. Your ass makes it tolerable.” Tony added, smirking.

“Wow. Well you’re lucky this ass thinks you’re tolerable too.” Steve sat up, and stole the last slice of bacon off of Tony’s plate.

“Rude. Now I have a bacon deficiency.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” The soldier replied as he chewed, moving the tray out of the way now that the brunet had finished eating. He set it back down on the nightstand. He felt Tony’s hands grasping at his shoulders then. They pulled Steve back onto the bed, and he settled between the scientist’s legs, his head resting on Tony’s midsection. He sighed softly as deft fingers played with his hair.

“How unfortunate would it be if I didn’t? Survived the Infinity Stones but lost to a lack of bacon,” Tony drawled, lying back against the bed. He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke, feeling warm and content, now that he was fed.

“That’s certainly ridiculous enough to fit you,” Steve replied.

“Hmm, it is. But what sort of ridiculous ending are we gonna give you?” Tony wondered.

“Let’s maybe not talk about endings. We just overcame astronomical odds,” the blond retorted. He wasn’t kidding. The thought of losing Tony now was less than appealing. He just got him back, and didn’t plan on letting go any time soon.

In fact, he was considering the opposite. It had crossed his mind on occasion, the thought of proposing. He wasn’t sure how Tony would feel about it, or if he’d say yes, but Steve was certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life at Tony’s side. Why not make it official?

It was better left for another day though, farther down the road. He would have to put in a lot more thought about it. For now he was content to share a peaceful morning with the man he loved.

“You’re right,” Tony offered. He was suspiciously silent thereafter, and that triggered Steve’s senses.

“What are you thinking about?” the blond asked, flipping over onto his stomach and holding himself aloft with his arms. He peered down at his partner.

Tony in turn shrugged and avoided his gaze. His lips twitched, and Steve sighed.

“You know we said we were gonna be honest with each other,” the soldier prodded. He moved up the bed a little, until his shoulders were square with Tony’s.

“I just… I don’t know. Survivor’s guilt, I guess. I made it out…and…well, Natasha didn’t.”

Steve swallowed hard at that. That was perhaps the only failure of all of this. He would never hold it against Tony, couldn’t if he tried, because it was out of the scientist’s capable hands, but… A big part of him wished they would have gotten her back. She was his friend, his partner in crime. Natasha had his back through thick and thin, always understood, even when words failed Steve. It was hard not to have her around anymore. Steve paused, the silence stretching by the second.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t fix it.”

The blond shook his head, returning his gaze to his partner. “It’s not your fault,” he said.

“I still feel like a failure. And what’s worse—I feel like such an ass. I got out pretty okay, despite the annoying shit, but it’s not good enough for me. I’ve got all these issues about what happened, about the way things are now, when Nat didn’t even get a chance. She’s _gone_ , and here I am complaining about the way I live.”

It was no secret that Tony was frustrated with his recovery, with the permanent changes to his body and mind. It was why Steve did his best to make him happy, to make him understand that it was okay. He didn’t realize that of all the things Tony felt, guilt was among them, after everything he did.

“Tony,” he sighed. He hadn’t anticipated such a heavy conversation topic this morning.

“She deserved better,” the brunet said, nodding. “She did. I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to her.” He cleared his throat, willing away the lump that had formed in it.

Steve bit his lip, feeling his eyes prickle. “You can’t hold yourself responsible. It…it was her choice. She knew what she was doing.” Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, and he brushed them away. “She did it for us.”

“…You’re right,” the scientist replied, though he didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“Hey, that’s twice today,” Steve commented, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He didn’t necessarily want to continue this conversation. A little comedy would relieve the tension.

“Don’t expect a repeat,” the brunet replied. “And you’re not making me feel better, you know.” He braced his hands on the soldier’s shoulders and pushed him to the side. Well, he didn’t actually push him—Steve was as solid as a brick wall. But the blond understood, and settled at his right.

“Sorry.”

“I guess I can forgive you,” Tony sighed, “If you put your arms around me.”

“Always,” Steve replied, content with the change of subject. He put an arm over Tony’s midsection, pulled him close.

The brunet hummed softly, wiggled back until he was tucked into his partner’s side. Steve couldn’t see his face like this, but the scientist frowned a little, still thinking things over. Steve kissed his shoulder, and then leaned forward to place another one to his cheek.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked casually.

“Not fantastic,” Tony admitted, closing his eyes. Steve’s affection warmed him though, made it easier to sink into the bed.

“I can tell. You’re all stiff.”

“Just in pain,” the brunet replied. “I mean—nothing I’m not used to.” That was true. Even before all this, Tony had a bit of a pain issue. When he had the arc reactor, it was heavy pain square in his chest that radiated from his center, a constant companion. After that, his left arm caused problems, after one too many heavy hits over the years. He always had headaches, and was glad he didn’t have one right now. There was also just the fact that he was getting older. He felt it often in his joints. Steve never commented on it though, to his relief.

“In too much pain for a little morning love session?” Steve prodded. It had been a while for them. Well, not a _while,_ more like a week. There were other things to do or think about, and it was only a month and a half since the battle. Sometimes Tony was just too tired, or sometimes Steve was. He was up for trying now, though. He figured it would cheer Tony up, and quite honestly, taking him apart was one of Steve’s favorite activities.

The brunet bit his lip to hide his smile. “I think I could manage,” he replied, turning around to face Steve.

“Glad to hear it,” the blond muttered.

The soldier leaned down, captured Tony’s lips in a kiss. It was slow, and sweet, without haste. There was no reason to rush. They were safe and had their privacy. It was nice being able to take it slow, to not have to watch your back constantly. Tony’s hand moved up and rested on the blond’s neck as they kissed. He shut his eyes, relished in the sensation. Steve moved the hand on Tony’s back down to his ass and back up, kneading the flesh at the base of his spine until the brunet sighed contentedly into his mouth.

Steve drew back, gently pulled the scientist’s leg up by the bend of his knee, and the brunet followed, until he was straddling his partner’s lap. Tony’s hands ghosted over his shoulders, and settled on his chest. “I love you,” he said softly, leaning down and kissing the blond’s jaw.

“I love you too,” Steve answered, smiling a little. Tony’s brown eyes were liquid, filled with affection, and it made the blond’s heart flutter. He gently fisted his hand in Tony’s dark hair, pulling back a little until the brunet moaned softly.

“That’s unfair,” he breathed, chills running up his spine. He could feel Steve’s short laugh rumble in his chest under his fingers.

“I like doing that,” the blond replied as Tony lightly swatted his shoulder. “It always works on you.”

“That’s rude. You take advantage too often.”

“Oh sure, I’m the villain here.” He squeezed the brunet’s backside.

“You are,” Tony breathed. “Y-you…ah—I—“ He jerked upright, not from Steve’s grasp, but from something else, and Steve sat up a little, alerted.

Tony’s hands squeezed his shoulders, and his face contorted in discomfort, dark eyes distressed. The pain was overwhelming momentarily, shooting through him as if he’d been struck by lightning. It clouded his vision, made him see black spots, and he forgot how to breathe. “Fu-fuck—“ the brunet gasped, muscles strained.

Steve’s hands grasped his hips, grounding him. “Breathe, Tony,” he reminded as his partner could manage little more than gasps, and the scientist nodded as best as he could, exhaling shakily as the pain subsided. The blond frowned with concern. It had been four days since his last one, and Steve wished the length of time had been longer, for Tony’s sake. He wasn’t sure exactly how bad it was, or what it was like, but it shook Tony up every time.

Eventually the scientist’s iron grasp on the soldier’s shoulders subsided, and Tony exhaled in relief, chest heaving with the effort. His head fell forward a little, hanging in defeat.

“You’re okay,” the blond soothed as his breathing evened out. “You’re fine, sweetheart.”

It took a while, but Tony nodded, lifted a shaky hand to brush unshed tears from his eyes. “I-I’m okay. I’m sorry,” he said, avoiding Steve’s gaze. His brows were knit, and expression grim.

His partner frowned. “There’s nothing to apologize for. You can’t control it.” His hands pulled Tony further forward on his lap, but the scientist gave little response. Steve sighed. “Look at me,” he said.

Reluctantly, Tony did as instructed.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Y’know you can keep saying that, but you don’t mean it. This shit always happens when we’re in the middle of something. Now I’ve ruined this.” Tony gestured vaguely to their surroundings. “I’m always ruining everything, and you’re always left to pick up the pieces.”

Steve made a noise that was a cross between laughter and disbelief. “Tony, ‘picking up the pieces’ isn’t a chore for me. I do it because I love you.” He pressed a kiss to the brunet’s cheek. “And you didn’t ruin anything.”

“You always have to take care of me.” Tony replied with a sigh. He was obviously unhappy with himself.

Steve couldn’t have rolled his eyes harder if he tried. “So you think I don’t get anything out of being with you? You think this is some kind of job for me?” How many times had they had this conversation? It went both ways, though. Sometimes Steve was the one who felt unworthy, especially these days, after the things they had been through.

The scientist didn’t know how to reply to that, so Steve continued. “Get up,” he ordered, and Tony stared at him incredulously at the sudden authoritative tone. He did as told though, slipped off of Steve’s lap and settled onto the bed. He watched as Steve moved to his nightstand, on the opposite side of the bed, and pulled open the drawer. Tony leaned over the bed in curiosity, trying to see whatever it was he was pulling out.

“Look,” the soldier said, turning back to the bed. There was something in his hand that he held out to Tony. The brunet adjusted his glasses and looked down, and his heart promptly stopped.

“Is…is that—?”

“Yeah. The reactor you shoved at me, back at the compound.”

Tony remembered it well. He had built it, after all. It was the model he wore into space, the model he wore when he was defeated. He had pushed it at Steve, as an extension of himself, a manifestation of the grief he felt. He felt a lump form in his throat as he stared down at it. It felt like a lifetime since that day, since things were that bad between them. Yet, logically, he knew it wasn’t that long ago, and he wasn’t sure if that was comforting or scary.

“You…you kept it?” the brunet asked, meeting blue eyes in disbelief.

“I did. I kept it in one of the pockets of my suit. I carried it around, through the whole mission,” Steve replied. He looked down at the object in his hands as he spoke, ran a thumb over the angular planes.

“Why?” Tony asked, reaching out, running his fingertips over his partner’s.

“Because it was a piece of you. It reminded me to be better. It reminded me what I had to lose,” he explained. “You always think you’re the weak one. You have _no_ idea how weak I actually feel. I woke up in another century with hardly anyone. You and the team were the only ones who saw me for me, and not just Captain America. You’re there for me, despite the ups and downs, and honey, we’ve had so many. I’ll never forget some of them.”

That much was true. It wasn’t that long ago that they wouldn’t have been able to speak like this, to share a room. It wasn’t long ago that Steve was living in isolation, running from the authorities and feeling like a failure, haunted by painful memories. He could see Tony was considering his words, was similarly reminded of their history, and he continued.

“Taking care of you isn’t a job for me. No one is keeping track on some score board. You’ve saved me more times than I can tell, Tony. You have no idea how bad I need you. I can say it a billion times, and you still won’t believe me. Which is absurdly annoying, but that’s just the way you are, and I love you anyway. Just like there are parts of me that drive you nuts.”

 Tony’s hands closed around the blond’s now, and a soft smile spread across his lips. Steve’s words had cut through his misery, as always. Tony envied his ease with words. He was never as good at consoling people.

“I…don’t know what to say,” he admitted, searching the blond’s face.

“They say actions speak louder than words,” Steve suggested with a shrug, setting the reactor down on the bed.

Tony laughed at that, and surged forward, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a hug. Steve held him close, buried his face in the brunet’s neck. They held the hug for a long while, pouring out the emotions that couldn’t be voiced.

Eventually, Tony pulled back a little, tucked his head under the soldier’s chin. “I’m sorry for ruining the mood,” he said.

“Sweetheart, you know nothing could ever ruin the mood when I’ve got you pressed against me.”

“Don’t jinx that. I’ll pull up the footage of the time the Hulk lost his lunch,” the scientist threatened.

Steve scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Okay, maybe one thing could ruin the mood,” he admitted. He leaned forward, gently pushing Tony against the pillows. “Don’t ever bring it up again.”

The brunet laughed in triumph. He took the soldier’s face into his hands, kissed him slowly. “I won’t.”

“You promise?” Steve asked, blue eyes warm with affection.

“I Promise,” Tony replied.

As Steve peppered his skin with kisses, Tony decided that although adjusting was difficult, he could manage with the man he loved at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really interesting writing this series out of order. One of the reasons I didn't choose writing as a career is I tend to get stuck or feel dragged down when writing long, linear pieces. Making these little snippets keeps it fun, especially since their dynamic changes based on the time/setting. Post a comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
